Das Symbol VII, Erbarmungslos, Teil 2
by EirienGER
Summary: Zwischen Sam und Dean ist noch nicht alles geklärt. Und der Dämon hat sich für Aleks Tod noch nicht vollständig gerächt...


Summary: Zwischen Sam und Dean ist noch nicht alles geklärt. Und der

Dämon hat sich für Aleks Tod noch nicht vollständig gerächt...

Story Notes:

Diese Fanfic spielt kurz vor der Folge 3x04 - "Sin City" und direkt nach

der Folge "Sin City" (noch vor den Ereignissen in der Folge "Bedtime

Stories")

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Erbarmungslos, Teil 2

Direkt nach Lucys und Seths Beerdigung fuhren Sam, Dean und Bobby zurück

zu dessen Haus.

Sie saßen in der Küche und Bobby war gerade dabei Kaffee aufzusetzen.

Die Worte des Pfarrers schwirrten noch immer in Deans Kopf und er fragte

sich, ob Sam das Gleiche dachte wie er - Bald würde Sam seine Beerdigung

mit ansehen müssen...

"Es gibt eines, das ich nicht verstehe.", sagte Bobby und unterbrach

Dean in seinen Gedanken, als er drei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte.

"Was?", fragte Sam.

"Dieser Dämon ließ euch am Leben - aber warum hätte er euch dann in den

Tod rasen lassen?"

"Der Scheißkerl war wahrscheinlich wütend.", sagte Dean. "Er hätte wohl

nicht gedacht, dass wir ihm folgen."

"Oder alles was er gesagt hat, war gelogen.", sagte Sam.

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu dem er entnehmen konnte, dass er ihm

keinesfalls zustimmte. Der Dämon hatte gesagt, dass Sam Aufgaben zu

erfüllen gehabt hätte - sie wussten, dass der gelbäugige Dämon Sam als

Anführer seiner Armee auserwählt hatte.

Aber scheinbar waren nun auch Andere hinter Sam her - oder jemand

Bestimmtes?

Er konnte nicht anders, aber es kam ihm vor, als ob Sam ihm etwas

verschwieg. Viel zu sehr versuchte er das Thema zu umgehen, wenn Dean

ihn darauf ansprach was an dem Abend vor dem Angriff auf Lucy

tatsächlich geschehen war...

"Vielleicht.", sagte Dean, der zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine Diskussion

mit seinem Bruder beginnen wollte.

Sam blickte ihn an und schwieg. Dean fragte sich, was in solchen

Momenten in ihm vor ging...

"Hey Bobby.", sagte Sam dann, wahrscheinlich um wie üblich das Thema zu

wechseln, "Wo sind eigentlich Ellen und Jo?"

Bobby stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch und blickte sie beide ernst an.

"Heute ist der Todestag ihres Mannes."

Dean wich Bobbys Blick aus und atmete tief durch.

Er wollte jetzt nicht an Fehler seines Vaters erinnert werden. Nicht heute.

Er erhob sich vom Stuhl, ging zur Haustüre und trat nach draußen.

Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und ging die Stufen zum

Hof hinunter. Der Impala parkte direkt vor dem Haus und er öffnete den

Kofferraum.

Er klappte die Abdeckung hoch und griff nach einer kleinen, mit

magischen Schutzsymbolen versehenen Kiste, die er unter anderen Waffen

in einer hinteren Ecke des Kofferraums versteckt hatte.

Er hielt sie einen Moment in seinen Händen, bevor er sie öffnete und den

Gegenstand darin betrachtete - den Colt, mit dem er den gelbäugigen

Dämon in Wyoming erschossen hatte.

Er dachte darüber nach was er alles dafür geben würde, um Vieles

ungeschehen zu machen. Um den Colt in der Hand seines Vaters zu sehen,

zu sehen, wie sein Vater diesem Mistkerl die Kugel durchs Herz jagte...

Er hörte, wie jemand die Treppe herunter kam und drehte sich um.

Es war Bobby.

"Einen Penny für Deine Gedanken, Junge.", sagte dieser und kam näher.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass der Colt jetzt wertlos für uns

ist.", antwortete Dean. "Ohne die richtige Munition ist er nur eine

normale Waffe."

Bobby zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nahm er den Colt aus der Kiste und

betrachtete ihn. "Vielleicht sollten wir herausfinden, wie das Ding

funktioniert."

"Ohne die Munition?"

"Vielleicht lag es nicht an der Munition... wir sollten ihn

auseinandernehmen und gründlich durchchecken."

Dean zog die Schultern nach oben. "Wenn Du meinst..."

Bobby klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Etwas mehr Enthusiasmus, bitte! Wenn

wir das Ding zum Laufen kriegen, wäre das eine riesen Sache, oder?"

Dean verzog den Mund zu einem halben Grinsen, klappte die Kiste zu und

schloss den Kofferraum.

"Na schön."

Einige Tage später...

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Du die Beiden erschossen

hast!", sagte Dean, während sie auf dem Weg von Elizabethville zurück zu

Bobbys Haus waren.

"Sie waren dabei, Dich umzubringen!", antwortete Sam verärgert.

"Er war dabei, mich umzubringen - Sie hätte uns nützlich sein können!"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fasse es nicht, dass Du das bist, den ich

hier reden höre! Sie war ein Dämon! Wir können ihnen nicht trauen! Egal,

was sie Dir während eures kleinen Plausches erzählt hat, Du kannst

diesen Wesen nicht vertrauen! Ist es nicht das, was wir uns immer wieder

sagen? Sie hat Dich manipuliert, Dean! Und Du machst mich jetzt dafür

verantwortlich, dass Du Dich hast täuschen lassen!"

"Ach - aber dieser Ruby vertraust Du, ja?", konterte Dean.

"Das habe ich nie gesagt!", gab Sam angespannt zurück. "Wie oft soll ich

es Dir noch sagen? Ich vertraue ihr nicht - ich benutze sie!"

Dean stieß verächtlich ein kurzes Lachen aus. "Ja, sicher. Du hättest

ihr bei der ersten Gelegenheit die Rübe wegblasen sollen."

"Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht - ich habe ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken

gespielt! Aber falls Du Dich erinnerst: Sie ist in der Lage uns mit

Deinem Deal zu helfen!"

Dean starrte auf die Straße. "Ja, sicher."

"Sieh es wie Du willst, Dean. Aber Fakt ist, dass sie uns geholfen hat

den Colt zum Laufen zu kriegen. Sie hat ihn uns überlassen. Wir haben

die Fäden in der Hand. Wir können sie jederzeit erledigen."

Dean antwortete nicht, sondern atmete nur tief durch.

Die Diskussion war beendet - für´s Erste.

Sam sank tiefer in den Sitz und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Er hasste es, in solchen Situationen mit Dean eingepfercht im Impala zu

sitzen, während sie noch Stunden der Fahrt vor sich hatten.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, da er Dean nicht ganz die Wahrheit über

Ruby gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihm kurz vor ihrer Abreise gesagt, dass er

bereit sein müsste, gegen seine Überzeugung zu handeln und Opfer zu

bringen, ob er es nun für gut befand, oder nicht.

Er fühlte sich furchtbar, weil er die beiden Menschen in denen die

Dämonen gesteckt hatten erschossen hatte.

Aber er hatte es getan, um seinen Bruder zu retten... das war es

jedenfalls, was er sich immer wieder versuchte zu sagen.

Er fragte sich, was Dean hingegen von dem Dämon erfahren hatte mit dem

er in diesem Keller eingesperrt war - worüber hatten die Beiden gesprochen?

In der momentanen Situation wollte er die Frage nicht aussprechen, aber

es kam ihm so vor, als ob Dean ihm gegenüber misstrauisch war - zu viel

Unausgesprochenes lag in letzter Zeit zwischen ihnen...

Eine Weile später zuckte Dean zusammen, als sein Handy klingelte.

Sam hatte seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kein Wort mehr gesagt und Dean

hatte vor kurzem sogar das Radio abgeschaltet, weil ihm die Musik auf

die Nerven ging.

Er griff in seine Jackentasche, blickte kurz aufs Display und nahm das

Gespräch an.

"Bobby, was ist los?"

Sam blickte seinen Bruder von der Seite an. Dean sah müde aus. Er konnte

sich schon denken, warum Bobby anrief - Bobby wusste -anders als sein

Bruder- wann er eine Pause brauchte.

"Ok, ich fahre die nächste Tankstelle an.", sagte Dean zu Bobby und

legte das Handy dann aufs Armaturenbrett.

"Bobby braucht eine Pause?", fragte Sam, bevor Dean etwas sagen konnte.

Dieser sah ihn an. "Ich dachte schon, Du redest heute nicht mehr mit mir."

"Ich habe nachgedacht.", antwortete Sam.

"Ach, und worüber?"

"Den Colt. Was für Möglichkeiten uns jetzt offen stehen. Wir könnten den

Crossroad-Dämon rufen und-"

"Wir werden keine Dummheiten machen.", unterbrach Dean ihn sofort.

"Keine Diskussionen. Kein Herbeirufen des Dämons, kein herauswinden aus

dem Vertrag - Punkt."

Dean blinkte und nahm die Abfahrt zu einer Tankstelle.

Er stellte den Motor ab, stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Wagen und

ging sofort zu Bobbys Auto.

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen - Dean war ihm ausgewichen!

Er wusste, dass wenn er jetzt weiter gedrängt hätte, dieses Gespräch in

einem schrecklichen Streit geendet hätte, aber er wollte diese Chance

nutzen! Er wollte zumindest versuchen, seinem Bruder zu helfen.

Frustriert starrte er durch die Scheibe und beobachtete Dean, wie er mit

Bobby redete, als hätte ihre Unterhaltung von gerade eben nicht

stattgefunden - doch Sam würde das Thema noch einmal zur Sprache

bringen, das schwor er sich.

Als Dean sich zum Wagen umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah, stieg Sam

ebenfalls aus dem Impala aus.

"Dachte schon, Du bist da drin angewachsen.", rief er.

"Hey Bobby.", sagte Sam und kam näher.

"Ich habe Deinem Bruder grade gesagt, dass mein Rücken mich umbringt!",

erzählte Bobby. "Wie wär´s also wenn wir uns was zu Essen besorgen und

eine Pause einschieben?"

"Von mir aus gerne.", antwortete Sam und drehte sich zu der Tankstelle um.

Scheinbar konnte man hier auch Lebensmittel kaufen und da sie alle nicht

wählerisch waren, sollte sich etwas Essbares auftreiben lassen.

"Ich verschwinde mal kurz.", sagte Bobby und steuerte die Toiletten an.

Dean grinste.

"Muss ganz schön oft pinkeln, der alte Mann, oder?", scherzte er.

Sam lächelte halbherzig zurück und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er

weiter mit seinem Bruder streiten wollte, oder ob er das Thema für heute

ruhen lassen sollte.

Dean trat näher und lehnte sich neben Sam gegen Bobbys Wagen.

"Komm schon, Sammy. Ich weiß es war eine harte Zeit, aber mach Dir nicht

so viele Gedanken um alles!"

Sam nickte. "Ja, ich denke für heute ist es genug. Ich bin müde."

"Ich spendier Dir ´nen Kaffee. Komm schon."

Zusammen gingen sie zum Eingang des Shops und sahen sich drinnen um.

Dean steuerte als erstes die Süßigkeitenabteilung an und bis Sam sich

für ein Sandwich entschieden hatte, war er mit verschiedenen Keksen,

Schokoriegeln und Minikuchen beladen bereits zur Kasse gegangen. Sam

verdrehte die Augen und nahm drei Sandwiches aus der kleinen Kühltheke

heraus. Jetzt musste er sogar schon dafür sorgen, dass Dean etwas

halbwegs Nahrhaftes zu sich nahm...

Kurz darauf verließen sie die Tankstelle und Dean stellte die Tüte mit

seinen Errungenschaften neben Bobbys Wagen auf den Boden. Sam platzierte

die 3 Kaffeebecher und die Sandwiches auf dem Autodach.

"Mach das ja niemals bei meinem Baby, hörst Du?", sagte Dean und wies

mit dem Daumen auf die Kaffeebecher.

"Ist mir schon klar.", antwortete Sam. "Hey, findest Du nicht, dass

Bobby so langsam mal wieder auftauchen sollte? Denkst Du, es ist alles

okay bei ihm?"

"Ich geh jedenfalls nicht nachsehen.", antwortete Dean. "Wenn das so

lange dauert, kann das nichts Gutes bedeuten - wenn Du verstehst, was

ich meine."

Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und rümpfte die Nase.

Sam warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und setzte sich in Bewegung. "Ich

bin gleich zurück."

Sam öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zur Männertoilette und trat ein. Der Raum

war mit Halogenlampen ausgeleuchtet, von denen eine ständig flackerte.

Bobby war nicht zu sehen, aber es befanden sich zwei Kabinen im hinteren

Teil. Sam beugte sich nach unten, um nachzusehen, ob er sich in einer

davon aufhielt - nichts. Die Kabinen schienen leer zu sein.

Sam vergewisserte sich nochmals, indem er die beiden Türen öffnete und

hinein blickte.

Dann wirbelte er herum und sah sich genauer um. Flackerte die Lampe aus

dem Grund, den er vermutete? War hier irgendwo Schwefel zu entdecken? Er

scannte den Raum mit seinen Augen, doch er konnte auch nirgends den

gelblichen Rückstand entdecken.

Schnell ging er wieder nach draußen, ging um die nächste Ecke - und

traute seinen Augen kaum: Dort stand Bobby vor der geöffneten

Kühlerhaube eines alten Jeeps und wischte sich gerade die Hände an einem

Tuch ab.

"Bobby!", rief er erleichtert und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Hinter der Beifahrertür tauchte ein junger Mann auf, der ihn überrascht

anblickte.

"Sammy! Ich habe dem Kleinen hier kurz geholfen. Sein Wagen wollte nicht

anspringen.", sagte Bobby.

"Okay!", entgegnete Sam.

Dieser blickte ihn an. "Ihr habt mich doch nicht gesucht, oder? Ich bin

fertig hier."

Sam warf dem jungen Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, blickte dann

verunsichert zurück zu Bobby und schüttelte den Kopf - natürlich hatte

er sich die größten Sorgen gemacht! Aber vor dem Jungen konnte er nicht

sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Bobby klappte die Abdeckung wieder herunter und drückte diesem das Tuch

in die Hand.

"Jetzt solltest Du es bis nach Hause schaffen, Paul.", sagte Bobby

freundlich.

"Danke! Und Ihnen ebenfalls gute Fahrt!", antwortete dieser, lief um den

Wagen herum und setzte sich hinters Steuer. Er drehte den Zündschlüssel

und der Wagen sprang sofort an. Der Motor schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen.

Paul lächelte Bobby nochmals zu und winkte aus dem Fenster, bevor er

losfuhr.

"Netter Junge.", murmelte Bobby, als Sam und er sich in Bewegung

setzten. Dann legte er Sam eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Ist alles okay bei

Dir? Du wirkst so angespannt."

"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", antwortete Sam. "Sei vorsichtig, man

weiß nie wer uns begegnet..."

Bobby blieb stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich kann auf mich

aufpassen, Junge. Mach´ Dir ja keine Sorgen um mich, okay?"

Sam nickte und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Parkplatz, wo Dean sich

gerade den letzten Bissen seines Sandwiches in den Mund steckte.

"Alles klar?", fragte er mit vollem Mund.

"Danke, dass Du auf uns gewartet hast!", antwortete Sam und griff

ebenfalls nach einem der beiden übriggebliebenen Sandwiches.

Kurz darauf saßen sie wieder im Wagen. Dean warf einen Blick in den

Rückspiegel um zu prüfen, ob Bobby auch hinter ihm her fuhr. Dann wandte

er sich Sam zu.

"Was war das vorhin? Warum bist du plötzlich so besorgt um Bobby?",

fragte er.

"Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass die Sache mit dem Dämon der Lucy

getötet hat, vorbei ist.", antwortete Sam.

"Inwiefern?"

"In dieser Hütte sagte der Dämon er hätte Lucy das angetan, weil sie ihm

Alek genommen hätte - aber nicht Lucy hat Alek zurück in die Hölle

geschickt."

"Nein, das war Bobby.", sagte Dean.

"Richtig. Bobby."

"Okay...", begann Dean. "Du fragst Dich also, warum er sich dann an Lucy

und nicht an Bobby und uns gerächt hat."

"Sie konnte beim letzten Zusammentreffen mit Alek sowieso nichts gegen

sie ausrichten.", sagte Sam. "Ich sehe da kein Schema."

"Sam, das was uns da begegnet ist, war ein Dämon. Dämonen tun

unlogische, furchtbare Dinge die nicht immer einen Sinn ergeben - ich

glaube, Du solltest das inzwischen wissen.", antwortete Dean und seine

Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

"Ich meine es ernst, Dean. Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei. Glaub mir."

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Na schön. Er hat uns laufen lassen - mal

abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Abgrund in den er uns gerne gejagt

hätte. Bisher ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht um Bobby zu töten -

vielleicht wusste er nicht, was an dem Tag vor dem Salzbergwerk passiert

ist."

"Glaubst Du das wirklich? Er weiß es. Vielleicht ist er irgendwo da

draußen und wartet auf den richtigen Moment, um Bobby zu kriegen..."

Dean warf erneut einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und trat dann auf die

Bremse.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sam.

"Bobby ist nicht mehr hinter uns.", antwortete Dean und wendete den

Impala. "Vielleicht hat er eine Panne."

In Sams Magengegend breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus und er hoffte,

dass Dean Recht behielt..

Sie fuhren ein Stück zurück und entdeckten Bobbys Wagen, der an der

Seite der Straße stand. Die Scheinwerfer waren ausgeschaltet und die

Fahrertür stand offen. Der Impala stoppte und sie stiegen aus. Bobby war

nirgendwo zu sehen. Dean nahm sich eine Taschenlampe aus dem Kofferraum

und überquerte die Straße.

"Hier, Kampfspuren!", sagte Dean als er Bobbys Wagen erreichte und

deutete auf den sandigen Boden.

Sam fuhr ein Schreck in die Glieder als er auch noch Schwefel am

Türgriff entdeckte.

"Ich wusste es!"

"Verdammt!", stieß Dean hervor und blickte sich um.

Es war stockdunkel und auf der einsamen Straße war kein weiterer Wagen

zu sehen. Er ging zur Beifahrerseite und leuchtete dort den Boden ab.

"Hier sind Reifenspuren zu sehen!", sagte er und Sam trat an seine Seite.

"Ein Jeep!"

Dean nickte. "Die Spur führt diesen Waldweg entlang."

"Dieser Scheißkerl!", rief Sam.

Dean leuchtete ihm mit der Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht und Sam fluchte.

"Nimm das Ding weg!", sagte er wütend. "An der Tankstelle hat Bobby

diesem Jungen mit seinem Jeep geholfen! Ich wusste gleich, dass er mich

komisch angesehen hat!"

"Du entwickelst den siebten Sinn, Sammy.", antwortete Dean und schlug

die Fahrertür von Bobbys Wagen zu. "Komm schon!"

"Wir begehen den gleichen Fehler wie das letzte Mal.", sagte Sam. "Wir

laufen ihm in die Falle."

Dean lenkte den Wagen langsam durch die absolute Dunkelheit um sie

herum. Vor kurzem hatte sich die Spur des Jeeps verloren, da sie auf

einen Schotterweg fahren mussten.

Jetzt wand sich die Straße einen Berg hinauf. Um sie herum gab es nur

Wald und je weiter sich der Impala den Berg hochquälte, desto unruhiger

wurde Sam.

"Wir werden Bobby nicht im Stich lassen!", antwortete Dean. "Und wir

haben den Colt."

"Natürlich werden wir ihn nicht im Stich lassen!"

Sam blickte unruhig aus dem Fenster. Vor ihnen tat sich plötzlich eine

Lichtung auf und er erblickte im Scheinwerferlicht den Jeep.

"Da vorne!", rief er und Dean stoppte den Wagen.

Sofort schaltete er die Scheinwerfer aus und stellte den Motor ab. Sie

stiegen aus und Dean leuchtete die nähere Umgebung mit seiner

Taschenlampe ab. Erneut schien sie nur Wald zu umgeben.

"Lass uns beim Jeep nachsehen.", sagte Sam und ging darauf zu.

Dean zog den Colt aus seiner Jeans und folgte ihm.

Der Wagen war wie erwartet leer, aber als Dean hinein leuchtete

entdeckte er Bobbys Kappe auf dem Fußboden vor dem Beifahrersitz.

Er warf Sam einen angespannten Blick zu und ging um das Auto herum.

"Hier sind Schleifspuren.", sagte er. "Sie führen in diese Richtung."

Er entdeckte einen kleinen Pfad, der weiter den Berg hinauf führte. Mit

dem Kopf gab er Sam ein Zeichen und sie gingen zurück zum Impala, um

ihre Waffen zu holen.

Kurz darauf kämpften sie sich den steilen, steinigen Pfad hinauf. Dean

hätte schwören können, dass die Tasche mit den Waffen Tonnen wog während

er sich zwang, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Endlich schienen sie die Anhöhe erklommen zu haben und vor ihnen tat

sich eine weitere Lichtung auf. Im Mondschein konnten sie weiter hinten

einen Fluss ausmachen und rechts von ihnen standen einige Holzhäuser und

größere Gebäude - eine alte, verlassene Siedlung. Wahrscheinlich aus der

Zeit der Goldgräberei.

"Ich glaube, hier sind wir richtig.", sagte Dean und ging weiter.

Sam hielt ihn am Arm fest und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben.

"Wir sollten uns erst umsehen.", sagte er.

"Der Mistkerl weiß sowieso schon, dass wir kommen. Hast Du selbst gesagt."

Sam ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die alten Gebäude schweifen.

Dean hatte recht - der Dämon rechnete damit, dass sie ihm gefolgt waren

und irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht auftauchen würden.

Ein Schrei zerriss in diesem Moment die Stille und ließ sie beide

zusammen zucken.

Sam schluckte und blickte Dean ernst an. Sie hatten keine Wahl - sie

mussten weiter.

Langsam näherten sie sich den ersten Gebäuden, als sie einen weiteren

Schrei hörten.

"Es kommt von da drüben!", sagte Dean und deutete auf eines der größeren

Gebäude. Die Fenster waren vergittert und man konnte mit viel Fantasie

einen Sheriffstern auf einem alten, vergilbten Schild über dem Eingang

erkennen.

"Sehr passend.", entgegnete Sam und folgte Dean, der in geduckter

Haltung weiter schlich.

Am Gebäude angekommen, blickten sie durch die zerbrochenen

Fensterscheiben, doch drinnen war es dunkel und man konnte niemanden sehen.

"Gehen wir rein?", fragte Dean.

Sam atmete tief durch - die gleiche Geschichte wie in der Hütte im Wald.

- Genau die gleiche Geschichte...

Dennoch nickte er, denn Bobby war irgendwo da drin und sie mussten ihm

helfen.

Dean drückte die Türklinke herunter und betrat die alte Hütte.

Rechts von ihnen entdeckte er sofort eine Zelle aus Gitterstäben,

während links ein Tisch stand. Weiter vorne führte eine weitere Tür in

den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes.

Die alten Holzdielen knarrten unter ihrem Gewicht.

Sam schloss kurz die Augen und fluchte innerlich. Er hielt eine kleine

Flasche mit Weihwasser in seiner Hand, während Dean mit dem Colt im

Anschlag voraus ging.

Sam spürte, wie sein Atem unweigerlich schneller ging und sein Herz

anfing zu rasen, während sie sich der zweiten Tür näherten.

Dean streckte gerade seine Hand aus, um sie zu öffnen, als sie von innen

aufflog und sie beide zu Boden geschleudert wurden.

Die Flasche mit dem Weihwasser fiel Sam aus der Hand und landete etwas

weiter entfernt, wo sich der kostbare Inhalt auf dem Holzboden verteilte

und langsam versickerte.

Er riss den Kopf herum und sah, dass Dean den Colt nicht mehr in der

Hand hielt. Die Tasche mit ihren restlichen Waffen lag neben ihm auf dem

Boden.

Gerade wollte er sich aufsetzen, als der Dämon erneut seine Kraft gegen

sie schleuderte und er auf dem Rücken liegend den Boden entlang schlitterte.

Er und Dean landeten in der Zelle. Der Dämon hielt sie an die Rückwand

gepresst und kam näher.

"Man könnte glatt die Uhr nach euch stellen.", sagte er und ging vor

ihnen in die Hocke.

"Was hast du mit Bobby gemacht?", fragte Dean.

Der Dämon stand wieder auf und grinste. "Ich habe Bobby unten in einem

Erdloch und bin gespannt, wie lange er durchhält."

"Was hast Du mit ihm gemacht?", wiederholte Dean.

"Ich habe mir die Fähigkeiten des jungen, netten Pauls zunutze gemacht.

Ich war hoch erfreut als ich erfahren habe, dass Paul in der Lage ist,

einem alles vorzugaukeln was er möchte."

Dean blinzelte und traute im nächsten Augenblick seinen Augen kaum - vor

ihnen stand sein Vater. Er schluckte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er

den Schock überwunden hatte.

Er sah hinüber zu Sam, der das Gleiche zu sehen schien wie er und den

Dämon mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Den Trick mit dem Shapeshifter und dem Dämon im Körper unseres Vaters

hatten wir bereits.", sagte Dean und blickte in die Augen seines Dads,

während der Dämon vor ihm erneut in die Hocke ging.

Gott, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, noch einmal in diese Augen

blicken zu können - doch jetzt schmerzte es ihn fast körperlich, dass

der Dämon in dieser Form vor ihnen stand.

"Ich finde, es ist eine nette Abwechslung. Und lass mich Dir eines

sagen: Deine große Klappe wird Dir dort unten in der Hölle nichts

nutzen. Du wirst schreien und quieken, wie es Dein Vater getan hat."

Dean stemmte sich wütend gegen die Kraft, die ihn zu Boden presste und

hielt dem herausfordernden Blick des Dämons stand.

"Bobby wird nicht auf Deine Tricks hereinfallen.", sagte Sam.

"Oh, wenn man euch Menschen an einen bestimmten Punkt bringt, glaubt ihr

einem alles - eure Rasse ist so leicht zu beeinflussen, so einfach gebaut."

"Ach, und warum ist unserer Rasse dann die Vorherrschende auf diesem

Planeten?", fragte Dean.

Der Dämon lächelte. "Das glaubst Du! Tatsache ist, dass immer mehr

Menschen sich selbst in die Hölle befördern - Habgier, Neid, Hass,

Genussucht, Intrigen - ihr glaubt nicht wie schnell man einen Fuß in der

Tür hat. Der Himmel hat ein echtes Abwanderungsproblem."

"Wie bildlich gesprochen.", sagte Dean sarkastisch.

Der Dämon kam auf ihn zu und stoppte nur Zentimeter vor ihm. "Hüte Deine

spitze Zunge! Du Klugscheißer wirst Dir wünschen, dass Du Dich an dem

Tag in dem Krankenhaus für den Tod entschieden hättest!"

Dean blinzelte - Der Kerl wusste über den Sensenmann Bescheid, der

hinter ihm in Krankenhaus nach dem Unfall mit dem Impala her gewesen

war! Hatte er damals eine Wahl gehabt?

"Siehst Du - und schon habe ich Dich ins Grübeln gebracht... hättest Du

all das hier verhindern können wenn Du Dich anders entschieden oder

schneller gehandelt hättest? Wäre Dein Dad noch am Leben? Wäre Sammy

dann nicht gestorben? Hätte der Deal dann niemals stattgefunden?"

Jedes einzelne Wort traf Dean wie einen Stich und er schluckte hart. Es

war schwer für ihn, sich beim Anblick seines Vaters zu beherrschen und

seine Emotionen in Schach zu halten.

"Ich weiß, wie ich Dich bearbeiten kann, Winchester. Und dafür muss ich

noch nicht mal Hand an Deinen kleinen Bruder anlegen. Ich kann dafür

sorgen, dass Du Dich selbst in den Wahnsinn treibst!"

Dann begann der Dämon, ihn nach Waffen zu durchsuchen.

Angewidert beobachtete Dean jede Bewegung des Dämons, wie er zuerst das

Messer an seinem Fußgelenk fand, wie er das Messer an seinem Handgelenk

entfernte und zuletzt seine Waffe, die er am Hosenbund trug. Zuletzt

entdeckte er die kleine Feldflasche mit Weihwasser in der rechten Tasche

seiner Jeans.

"Du bist behangen wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.", sagte der Dämon und ging

dann hinüber zu Sam.

Bei ihm fand er lediglich eine Pistole.

Er nahm die Waffen, verließ die Zelle und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch

der neben dem Eingang stand. Dann hob er die Tasche mit den restlichen

Waffen vom Boden auf und zuletzt den Colt.

Sam stockte der Atem als er sah, wie der Kerl die Pistole einen

Augenblick betrachtete bevor er sie zu den restlichen Sachen auf den

Schreibtisch legte - scheinbar wusste er nicht, was für eine mächtige

Waffe er gerade in Händen gehalten hatte.

Langsam kehrte er zur Tür der Zelle zurück und schloss sie.

"Ich sehe euch später. Unterhaltet euch schön.", sagte er und Sam spürte

wie die Kraft nachließ, die sie festhielt.

Der Dämon verließ den Raum und kehrte zu Bobby zurück.

Sam wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in der Zelle saßen. Hin und wieder

hörten sie Bobbys Schreie, was er absurderweise als gutes Zeichen

wertete, da es ihnen zumindest den Hinweis gab, dass Bobby noch lebte.

Dean hatte inzwischen begonnen ohne Pause innerhalb der Gitterstäbe auf

und abzugehen und Sam wünschte er könnte etwas sagen, das ihn beruhigte.

Er konnte am Gesicht seines Bruders sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

"Hör auf Dir von dem Kerl etwas einreden zu lassen.", sagte Sam.

"Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern was damals passiert ist!",

antwortete Dean. "Aber ich wollte nicht, dass Dad diesen Deal für mich

abschließt!"

"Das weiß ich doch!", Sam stand auf, lief zu ihm hinüber und hielt ihn

am Arm fest. "Dad hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Genau wie Du. Wir

können nichts mehr an den Fakten ändern. Das Wichtigste ist jetzt,

irgendwie hier raus zu kommen und Bobby zu befreien.

Dean blickte seinen Bruder einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann

begann er, in der Innentasche seiner Jacke nach etwas zu suchen. Er zog

ein Stück Kreide heraus.

"Das hat der Mistkerl bei meiner Weihnachtsdekoration übersehen.", sagte

er und drückte Sam die Kreide in die Hand.

Es dämmerte bereits als der Dämon -dieses Mal wieder in Pauls Gestalt-

den Raum betrat.

Dean baute sich vor den Gitterstäben auf, während Sam auf der Liege an

der Wand sitzen blieb.

"Euer Freund hat Ausdauer, das muss man ihm lassen.", sagte der Dämon

und lächelte.

Dean blickte ihn finster an. "Warum kommst Du nicht näher, dann zeige

ich Dir, welche Ausdauer in mir steckt!"

"Dean - Du wirst es wohl nie lernen."

Der Dämon blickte nur in seine Richtung und Dean wurde von den Beinen

gerissen und rutschte nach hinten, in die Mitte der Zelle.

Sam sprang auf, doch der Dämon drückte ihn mit seiner Kraft zur Seite,

gegen die Gitterstäbe.

"Ich will mich doch nur ein wenig mit euch unterhalten, Jungs.", sagte

der Dämon und öffnete mit einem Schlüsselbund die Tür zur Zelle.

Dann trat er ein und verschloss sie wieder hinter sich.

Sam beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte und zwang sich, nicht an die Decke

zu sehen.

Der Dämon trat nach vorne, spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und stockte.

Sam atmete auf - der Dämon war ihnen in die Falle gegangen!

Nur Minuten zuvor hatten sie eine Teufelsfalle mit Kreide an die Decke

gezeichnet.

"Spiritus mundi...", begann Sam einen Exorzismus aus seinem Gedächtnis

aufzusagen.

Der Dämon warf einen Blick zur Decke, dann schoss er blitzschnell herum

und packte Dean am Hals, der noch immer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am

Boden direkt neben ihm lag.

"Ich würde ganz schnell meinen Mund halten, oder Dean klopft heute noch

an die Tore der Hölle! Du willst doch nicht eure kostbaren letzten

Monate verschwenden, oder Sammy?"

Sam stoppte und beobachtete wie Dean krampfhaft versuchte, die Hand an

seinem Hals zu lösen. Der Dämon schien mit aller Kraft zuzudrücken und

Deans Gesicht lief bereits dunkelrot an.

"Ihr mögt mich in der Falle haben, aber ich bin immer noch sehr stark.

Vergiss´ das nicht! Ich breche ihm den Hals in weniger als einer Sekunde!"

"Okay!", rief Sam und hielt die Hände zum Zeichen der Aufgabe hoch.

Der Dämon ließ los und Dean begann heftig zu würgen, während er stockend

Luft holte.

Der Dämon zog in diesem Moment ein paar Handschellen aus seiner Tasche,

legte Dean eine davon um dessen Handgelenk und befestigte die andere an

seinem Eigenen. Triumphierend blickte er Sam an.

"Mein neues Haustier."

"Mach ihn sofort los!", sagte Sam drohend und trat einen Schritt näher

an die Teufelsfalle heran.

Der Dämon zog den Schlüsselbund mit den alten Schlüsseln zu der Zelle

aus seiner Hosentasche und warf ihn durch die Gitterstäbe nach draußen.

Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und hielt den kleinen silbernen

Schlüssel für die Handschellen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Auch

diesen warf er nach draußen.

"Uuups.", sagte er und lächelte.

Sam fluchte, lief zur Tür der Zelle und rüttelte daran - sie war

verschlossen.

Dean war inzwischen auf die Knie gekommen und der Dämon zog ihn mit

einem Ruck an den Handschellen auf die Beine.

Dean stürzte sich sofort auf ihn und drängte den Dämon gegen den Rand

der Teufelsfalle bis ihn die unsichtbare Wand aufhielt.

Der Dämon fackelte nicht lange, drehte Dean den Arm auf den Rücken bis

dieser aufschrie und drückte ihn wieder zurück auf die Knie.

"Jungs, das alles macht mich sehr, sehr wütend. Ihr glaubt immer wieder

aufs Neue, dass ihr schlauer seid als ich - aber so ist es nicht!"

Sam blickte seinen Bruder verzweifelt an.

Solange der Dämon ihn innerhalb des Kreises festhielt, konnte er den

Exorzismus nicht ausführen, da er nicht schnell genug sein würde.

Der Dämon würde Dean töten, bevor er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen und

ihn damit aus dem Körper von Paul getrieben hätte...

Sie saßen fest - mit einem Dämon in einer Gefängniszelle.

"Sam, warum erzählst Du Dean nicht, worüber wir beide uns neulich

unterhalten haben?", fragte der Dämon zynisch. "Darüber, dass Du ihn

retten könntest."

Sam schluckte und sah, dass Dean ihm einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf.

"Ach.", sagte Sam und ignorierte Dean für einen Augenblick. "Und wie

wäre es, wenn Du mir erzählen würdest, wie das funktionieren soll?"

Der Dämon lächelte. "Sorry, Kleiner. Aber dazu bin ich nicht berechtigt.

Ich lege mich nicht mit Crossroad-Dämonen an. Das musst Du schon selbst

herausfinden."

Dean machte einen Schritt auf Sam zu. "Warum verschweigst Du mir so etwas?"

"Weil ich keine Antworten habe! Weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wovon dieser

Kerl da spricht!", antwortete Sam ehrlich. "Verdammt, Dean - ich will

nicht, dass Du mich als Freak ansiehst!"

Entgegen Sams Erwartungen, grinste Dean. "Für mich bist Du schon immer

ein Freak gewesen, Sammy."

Sam blickte Dean erleichtert an - er hatte mit einer ganz anderen

Reaktion seines Bruders gerechnet.

"Oh! Echte Bruderliebe!", rief der Dämon scharfzüngig und zog Dean zurück.

"Nimm Deine dreckigen Finger von mir!", fuhr Dean ihn an und blickte auf

die Hand, die nun auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

Der Dämon nahm seine Hand tatsächlich weg, aber man konnte sehen, dass

er für seinen nächsten Schlag bereit war.

"Dean, warum erzählst Du Sam nicht, dass Du Dich fragst, ob das was der

Gelbäugige Dämon zu Dir über Sam sagte, wahr ist? Dass er-"

Der Schlag, den Dean ihm in diesem Moment verpasste, hatte gesessen. Ein

kurzer, kräftiger Schlag genau auf die Nase.

Der Dämon taumelte einen Augenblick zurück, doch dann fing er sich

wieder und wischte sich das Blut weg, das ihm aus der Nase lief.

Sam trat einen Schritt nach vorne und der Dämon hielt die Hand hoch.

"Oh oh oh, Sammy. Draußen bleiben. Wenn Du diesen Kreis betrittst,

schwöre ich, ich töte euch Beide.", sagte er wütend. "Das ist unser

kleiner Ringkampf, nicht wahr, Dean?"

Dean wusste schon bevor er den ersten Schlag empfing, dass er verloren

hatte. Der Dämon versetzte ihm einen so heftigen Fausthieb auf den

Brustkorb, dass er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden knallte, als er aufschlug.

Der Dämon beugte sich über ihn. "Ich glaube, ich habe gewonnen."

"Wie lange wollt ihr dieses Kammerspiel hier noch weiter spielen?",

fragte der Dämon einige Minuten später.

"So lange es eben dauert.", antwortete Dean.

"Ja, ich weiß ihr steht darauf eingesperrt zu sein - aber ich könnte

euch eine Lösung anbieten."

"Die wäre?", fragte Sam.

"Lasst mich aus der Teufelsfalle und ich öffne die Tür. Ich brauche dazu

keinen Schlüssel. Wir gehen alle unserer Wege und leben zufrieden und

glücklich weiter. Oh, bitte entschuldige Dean - alle außer Dir natürlich!"

Dean zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. "Natürlich."

"Ich hätte einen anderen Vorschlag.", sagte Sam. "Wir warten darauf bis

jemand kommt und uns hier raus holt."

"Wer? Soweit ich gesehen habe, hat Dein Handy hier leider keinen

Empfang, oder?"

Sam schluckte. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Bobby eventuell hier

auftauchen könnte... aber weder er noch Dean wussten, wie es um Bobby stand.

"Wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr Lucy ein schönes Begräbnis zuteil werden

lassen.", sagte der Dämon dann. "Ihr hättet sie retten können wenn ihr

nur ein bißchen netter zu mir gewesen wärt."

Dean griff nach dem Kragen des Dämons und drängte ihn erneut gegen die

unsichtbare Wand, die ihn innerhalb des Symbolkreises hielt.

"Halt die Klappe!", rief er. "Sie war bereits tot als wir ins

Krankenhaus zurück gekommen sind, du dreckiger Lügner."

"Oh ja, Dämonen sind Lügner und Betrüger, immer die alte Leier.", sagte

der Dämon in einem Singsang. "Sag mir Sam, denkst Du ich habe gelogen

als ich sagte, dass eure Mom dort unten schon den Empfang für Dean

vorbereitet?"

"Das haben wir bereits als Lüge abgehakt. Und jetzt halt Dein Maul.",

antwortete Dean anstelle seines Bruders.

"Hat Sam Dir gesagt, was er von Ruby, dieser elenden Verräterin,

erfahren hat?"

"Ich will nichts mehr hören, okay?", rief er.

"Baby - Wenn Du so wütend wirst, turnt mich das richtig an."

Dean ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Nerven waren zum

zerreißen gespannt. Er wollte nur noch raus aus dieser Zelle und diesen

verdammten Hurensohn mit dem Colt erschießen.

Er hasste es, diesem Kerl körperlich unterlegen zu sein und dass er mit

ihnen spielte, wie mit Marionetten. Er wusste, dass es Geheimnisse

zwischen ihm und Sam gab, aber trotz allem würden sie das hier

durchstehen...

Sie alle drehten sich um, als sie Geräusche aus dem hinteren Teil der

Hütte hörten.

Bobby trat durch die Tür.

Sam erschrak - Bobby sah furchtbar aus! Körperlich sah man keine

Verletzungen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sah aus, als wäre er durch die

Hölle gegangen.

"Oh, ein weiterer Gast für unsere kleine Party!", sagte der Dämon.

"Verdammt, in welchen Schlamassel habt ihr euch jetzt schon wieder

gebracht?", fragte Bobby mit heiserer Stimme, als er die Szene vor sich

erblickte.

Sam sah ihn eindringlich an und versuchte, ihn mit Blicken zum

Schreibtisch auf den Colt hinzuweisen. Bobby ließ sich nichts anmerken,

doch langsam bewegte er sich auf den Tisch zu und nahm den Colt.

Der Dämon grinste. Er wiegte sich noch immer in Sicherheit.

"Du kannst mich nicht erschießen, alter Mann."

Bobby spannte den Hahn, zielte, und drückte ab.

Die Kugel drang durch das Herz des jungen Körpers und aus dem Innern

flammte ein rötliches Glühen auf. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sackte er

zusammen und landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

"Gott sei Dank!", rief Sam und lief zur Tür der Zelle. "Die Schlüssel!

Sie liegen irgendwo da drüben!"

Bobby sah sich um und entdeckte sie. Schnell hob er sie auf.

Nach einigen Versuchen hatte er den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden und

öffnete die Tür.

Sam trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz.

"Ich hatte verdammt große Angst um Dich, Mann.", sagte er.

Bobby lächelte schwach und ging dann hinüber zu Dean, der neben dem

toten Körper von Paul kniete.

Bobby beugte sich hinunter und umarmte auch ihn kurz.

Dann blickte er in das Gesicht des Jungen.

"Tut mir leid, Kleiner.", sagte er mitfühlend.

"Bobby, bist Du okay?", fragte Dean. "Was hat er mit Dir gemacht?"

Er sah die beiden Brüder an. "Nichts, was ein paar Stunden mit meinem

Therapeuten nicht wieder richten könnten."

In der darauf folgenden Nacht schlich sich Dean aus Bobbys Haus und

setzte sich in den Impala.

Kurz darauf erreichte er den Friedhof, auf dem Lucy beerdigt lag.

Er ging an das Urnengrab und stand eine Weile schweigend daneben.

"Wir haben den Kerl erledigt.", sagte er leise. "Besser gesagt Bobby hat

es getan."

Er schwieg erneut einen Moment.

"Ich wünschte, Du wärst dabei gewesen und hättest es selbst erledigen

können. Du hättest Diejenige sein sollen... "

Er blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

"Naja... ich wollte dass Du weißt, dass er jetzt niemandem mehr weh tun

kann..."

-ENDE-


End file.
